hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's Shining
Hitler's Shining is a parody by TheSilverUniverse. It was loosely based on Stanley Kubrick’s 1980 film, The Shining. The parody was uploaded on 18 March 2013 and as of May 2016 has gathered over 110,000 views. Plot The parody started with views around a town. It is raining. In one building is the headquarters of the Fegelcist Hotel which, strangely, is managed by Albert Speer. Hitler waits inside a room for an interview and the clock hands are pointing at 8:18, when Heinz Linge can be heard calling Hitler into Speer's office. Hitler is interested in the groundskeeper job of the hotel. Speer tells him that even though the job seems nice - a nice place with a good pay - the hotel is actually possessed, which seems hard to believe. Hitler stated that he's only getting the job to get away from Fegelein, and agrees to take the job. On the appointed day, Hitler goes to the hotel in his Volkswagen, accompanied by Günsche. Hitler expresses his gratitude that Günsche is willing to accompany him on the otherwise silent hotel, and assures him that this would be a fun vacation in a place where he could get some rest. In his sleep on the first night, Hitler has a nightmare. He was a little boy pedaling a tricycle on the hotel's corridors. As he was turning on a corner, he encounters a pair of Jodl twins on the other end of the corridor. The twins told him to kill himself, and that he would never get away from it because they would kill him themselves. As this was happening, Hitler experiences flashes of a visual of the twins dead and lying in a pool of blood. Hitler awakes from the nightmare thinking that he might be going crazy. One week passed and the hotel walls are now filled with graffiti and blood spatters. Hitler now thinks he might be crazy. Günsche approaches Hitler and tells him to get some help. Hitler begins to act erratically and epileptically, shivering and sputtering unknown words. Günsche decides to hide in the toilet. Hitler approaches the toilet carrying an axe and taunts Günsche to bring him Fegelein. He knocks on the toilet door, telling Günsche to come out and and promises not to hurt him. Getting no response, Hitler begins to break down the door with his axe, telling Günsche to bring him Fegelein. The terrified Günsche starts to wail and cry. Once Hitler has broken down enough of the door, he peers into the room, again telling Günsche to bring him Fegelein. He reaches for the doorknob locked from the inside, and Günsche swiftly cut Hitler's hand with a knife he's carried with him. Hitler screams in pain. Setting ;Fegelcist Hotel administration :The Fegelcist Hotel is apparently owned by Albert Speer, despite the company's name. The administration office of the hotel is located in an urban center (presumably Berlin). Speer is in charge of application interviews. He not only interviewed Hitler looking for a groundskeeper job, but also warned him that the hotel is 'possessed'. ;Fegelcist Hotel :The possessed hotel itself is located away from the city, and requires driving to get there. The hotel is large and contains dozens of rooms connected by intricate hallways. Characters ;Adolf Hitler :He is forced to take a groundskeeper job in the Fegelcist Hotel in order to get away from Fegelein (and his antics). He has a nightmare involving the Jodl twins and in one week becomes possessed. In his possessed state he taunts Günsche to bring him Fegelein. Günsche cuts Hitler's hands in self-defence. :His fate in the end remains unknown. ;Otto Günsche :Hitler's informer who accompanies him to his groundskeeping job in the Fegelcist Hotel. He finds himself being taunted by the possessed Führer one week into Hitler's new job, and hides in the toilet. As Hitler is nearly breaking into the toilet he cuts Hitler's hand with a knife he is carrying. :His fate is unknown. ;The Jodl twins :Possesses the hotel. Threatens to kill Hitler, the new groundskeeper. May have possessed Hitler himself. ;Albert Speer :(Presumed) Owner of the Fegelcist Hotel. ;Heinz Linge :A subordinate of Speer, he calls Hitler into Speer's office for the interview. ;Hermann Fegelein :Has been pulling antics on Hitler relentlessly that the latter decides to get away from him by getting a groundskeeper job at the Fegelcist Hotel. It is unknown whether the hotel being possessed, or Hitler becomes possessed, is one of his antics. :Though unseen throughout the entire parody, he is presumed to be well-off at the end of the parody. Trivia *Speer is using a Banana brand computer, and his computer looks to be infected with a Fegel-virus. *A Jodl head can be seen on Speer's computer screen. *The parody ends abruptly in a cliffhanger. *A textless version of the Jodl twins's picture has been used by members of the Untergangers Chat to flush anons out since the parody's debut. The image would be posted multiple times, with captions "Hello anons" "come chat with us, anons" "forever..." "and ever..." "and ever...". These are closer to the original lines from The Shining than the ones in the parody. *Amongst the graffiti on the wall is a scribbling of "DA", a reference to DictatorAntics. *The parody got a big boost in June 2015 after being shared on a Reddit community called Deep into YouTube. Gallery Hitler's Shining inside car.jpg|Hitler traveling to the hotel with Günsche The Shining little Dolfy.jpg|Hitler in his nightmare Hitler's Shining Jodl twins.jpg|The Jodl twins threaten Hitler Hitler's Shining dead twin.jpg|The Jodl ttwins catched dead, flash scene Hitler's Shining breaking door.jpg|“Honey, I'm chopping down doors, in the morning" Hitler's Shining Gunsche crying.jpg|Günsche crying a river Category:Parodies